The Bloody Guardian
by soulful-ginger
Summary: Adopted from pain17ifictaion. She has watched from the shadows, watched him suffer. Now. Now, she strikes. NaruXHarem
1. From Darkness

**Hey my readers and bro's. Today marks the first chapter of the remake of one of my all-time favorite fanfictions of all time. The Bloody Guardian. This is a dark-Naruto and Kushina fic that I am proud to bring to you. So please, sit down, relax, and enjoy.**

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed and neither do I. If I did…my god there would be so much sex.

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

**Chapter 1: From the Shadows Comes Death Incarnate**

'_From the dark, vengeance and hate strike.'_

A lone, cloaked figure sat on one of the many rooftops of the Hidden Village of Konoha, observing the bane of the village's hatred and planning many painful ways to skin them alive. Dressed in a black-hooded robe that was held closed by a crimson sash, the figure gripped the leather of her red pants tightly with her gloved hand, seething at the ignorance laid before them. Through the shadows of their hood, one could see the amethyst orbs that are their eyes. Deep in the recess, one could spot cold calmness and a raging sliver of hate.

The figure was keeping an eye on Konoha's Kyubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; although he was denied his heritage and was referred to only as Uzumaki. The boy was dressed in bright orange pants, a black shirt covered by an orange jacket, blue sandals, and a pair of green goggles that held back his spiky blonde hair.

A walking target, a bull's eye as bright as a small sun.

Sighing in dejection he sat down on the swing in front of the village's Shinobi Academy, his expression full of sadness and self-loathing, a look that should not be seen on a child. He turned his gaze to the other students who had passed being congratulated by their families and silently cursed them and their seemingly unobtainable happiness. They had it lucky; they didn't start out completely alone and helpless. They had people to love them.

They had someone.

Naruto's depression soon changed to a look of envy as he saw the newly appointed Genin proudly presenting their new headbands to their parents, how he wanted to rip them from their hands. He saw the love held between parent and child and constantly asked himself why he was the one who had to live his life without a family, without friends. Unable to take the sight anymore, he got up to leave but was stopped by one of his teachers: Mizuki.

A.K.A. Shady Motherfucker #1.

The figure on the roof viewed the scene from their perch and was able to feel the child's aura shift from depressed to angry and sighed in sadness, regret covering her like a wet cloak.

'_Something should have been done sooner.'_

Sadly, our unknown voyeur knew that they should have done something _much_ sooner and much quicker, but then they would be on the run from the village constantly, and that was no way that Kushina Uzumaki wanted to raise her child. Oh yes, that's right; under the cowl of the black robes was the mother of Naruto, and the wife of the late Yondaime Hokage. She was somehow able to survive the attack on her family by the mysterious masked man, but just barely hung on. With careful planning, she stayed under the radar and began to plot. Her mind twisted around plans and safeguards that Konoha had put in place to ensure the young blonde's loyalty. Information was fed to her from her only student, Anko Mitarashi, another pariah among the village.

'Snake Whore.'

'Traitor's Apprentice.'

How she hated them.

Two years before Naruto was born, Anko had returned to village after escaping from her old teacher. She, along with 9 others, was given the _Curse Mark_ from Orochimaru and only she had survived, after days of bone-liquefying pain. She was able to escape from the hideout that she was held captive in, but at the cost of some of her memories and all of her reputation among the populace of Konoha.

Apparently, the _Curse Mark_ was to blame for their disappearance. Once she returned, she was looked over by many doctors, but they couldn't help her; not like they wanted to though. Who would want to help the student of a traitor?

Kushina would.

The woman visited the mentally scarred twelve year old one day and took a good look at the seal that the snake gave her, but not before wrapping the girl in a deep bear-hug. It was full of corrupted chakra, and Kushina had a theory.

If the seal used to stop the Kyubi's influence (which was _full _of corrupted chakra) could do so without fail, then who's to say that it can't do the same for Anko's _Curse Mark_?

It was simple logic.

Kushina explained her theory to the poor girl, and she agreed to try it. Anything to cut off her old ties to the snake and the things he had done to her.

So that night, Kushina prepared the seal and snuck into the Hospital under the pure cover of darkness and placed the seal over the _Curse Mark_.

The effects were instantaneous.

The mark disappeared from Anko's skin and she felt free. The twelve year old thanked the woman profusely and said that she would do _anything_ to repay her for her kindness. Kushina decided to take Anko as a student in secret and began teaching her the skills she knew which was not a small arsenal.

You don't make ANBU captain by sitting around with a thumb buried in your ass.

After the devastating attack from the masked man, a fourteen year old Anko located her teacher and took her to one of the safe houses known only to the Namikaze family. Kushina, while drastically weakened, was able to point her student in the right direction before she lost consciousness and went comatose, placing all of her trust in Anko. For the following six years, Kushina was stuck in a coma that seemed to have no escape but was watched over every day by her student. Anko also took the liberty of watching over her teacher's son and made sure that the attempts on his life were thwarted and that the people responsible were left unable to escape capture.

And left unable to have kids.

Or digest food.

When Kushina eventually woke from her coma, she was met with the sight of her now twenty year old student who explained all that happened during her comatose state and how revenge seemed to be necessary.

From Naruto's Jinchuriki status being revealed, to the many attempts on his life, and finally the pure hatred that the villagers showed him; nothing about her son's life was left out to Kushina.

This left the woman in a state of pure rage and she was about to go and give the village a piece of her mind, but she was stopped by Anko who explained that if she just revealed herself out of the blue, then it would cause much more harm than good at his point.

Especially with Naruto since he was seen as both a scapegoat and a future weapon for the village. Any violence would be unwittingly shot back at him.

Kushina reluctantly agreed with her student and she decided to go back to her Clan's roots and dawn the cowl of the of the "Uzu Wraiths"; a group of trained shinobi of Uzushiogakure that were taught the skills necessary to be, not only shinobi, but assassins.

And look badass doing their jobs.

For the next eight years, Kushina and Anko watched over Naruto; Kushina from the shadows and Anko from the "light" if you could call the scum of Konoha that.

While Kushina kept herself hidden from view and protected her son in secret, Anko proudly professed her status as protector and friend to the Kyubi Jinchuriki, a giant 'Fuck You' to anyone who would dare raise a hand to the boy.

While this made Anko a much bigger target of the village's hate, she only cared for the safety of her teacher's son, who she soon saw as someone very precious to her.

With a fond smile at the memories, Kushina watched the assistant of Iruka, Mizuki she thinks he was called, talk to Naruto and saw her son run off with a big smile on his face. Kushina was suspicious of the silver-haired man, and with justifiable reasons. He was one shady son of a bitch.

She knew that he was a _serious_ Kyubi hater, so whatever he had planned for her son would most likely cause her son more pain, something she could not allow. With the quiet grace of a phantom, she followed her son and made sure that whatever happened would not hurt him.

**That Night (after Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll)**

'_The security in this place is just awful.'_

Naruto was currently on his way to the specified place that Mizuki had told him to go to, scroll in hand.

Kushina followed him and shook her head at the utter failure of Konoha's security. Honestly, how could a child wearing "Stab me in the Jugular Orange" sneak past, not just regular shinobi, but _ANBU _as well and take the Forbidden Scroll? It was pathetic in her eyes…

The Hokage passing out from a pair of tits just made her sigh.

As she refocused on shadowing her son, she noticed that he definitely had the Uzumaki stamina and that he looked so much like his father. She couldn't help but smile at that. Her son would be quite the heartthrob when he gets older.

She sighed and then thought, 'That is _if_ he's seen as more than the Kyubi reborn… Oh, my son, I swear I will always be there for you…'

The blonde came to a stop in a clearing and rested against a tree before deciding to look in the scroll.

Who could blame him? He was a genin holding a forbidden scroll full of jutsu that could wipe the face of the Earth off.

Not that he would.

Yet.

She heard him complain about how the first was "another stupid clone jutsu", and she couldn't help but silently giggle at how cute her son was when he was frustrated.

Just like her at that age.

She then watched as he resigned himself to learning the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ and saw him get it in only _three_ tries! He even made over _twenty_ clones! She did a fist pump in her mind and whispered out, "Way to go, Sochi!"

After learning that, he went on to learning a more _destructive_ version and saw him practicing the _Explosive Clone_ technique. She was proud to see him be smart enough to give the clone as little chakra as possible, but the explosion was still the same as a couple paper bombs. _'Not a bad start, _'she thought. _'He just needs to practice chakra control.'_

After half an hour of watching her son practice the two techniques, both separately and in synch, she saw Iruka show up and scold Naruto for taking the scroll. She saw the utter confusion in her son's eyes, and then saw Mizuki throw multiple shuriken at the pair of bickering shinobi. Iruka took the hit for her son, earning him major points in her book, and told Naruto to run before glaring at Mizuki and snarling that he would die to protect the boy.

Naruto did as he was told and was followed immediately by Mizuki. Kushina followed as well after leaving a _Shadow Clone_ to stay hidden and make sure Iruka followed as well.

After a brief loss of visual, she caught up to them and saw Iruka appear not even five seconds after. After some small arguing between the two Chunin, Iruka was yelling for Mizuki not to tell Naruto something. The silver-haired man ignored him and blurted out, "The reason the villagers hate you, Naruto, is because you're the Kyubi reborn! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

She saw her son freeze up and leave himself open for the incoming giant shuriken.

"NO!" Iruka shouted and once again took the hit before she could do anything.

She could hear the scarred Chunnin whispering words of comfort and reassurance to the terrified boy, who was staring at his teacher in shock.

Mizuki then taunted Iruka and asked him why he helped Naruto when the fox killed his parents. Iruka faced Mizuki and said, "That's true, and I do hate the fox… But, Naruto is _not_ the Kyubi! He is a shinobi of the Leaf, and is my precious student! I will die to save him!"

Kushina smiled to Iruka and thought_, 'If I ever have to go through with Operation: Purge, you will be one of the few I spare, Iruka-san.'_

She then saw Mizuki about to throw the final giant shuriken.

Seriously where did he keep them all?

Did he cram one up his ass?

His throw was stopped by Naruto head-butting him in the gut, with enough force to split the thing flesh of his forehead. The blow made Mizuki lose his grip on the weapon and fly into a tree. Naruto glared at him and growled out, "If you _ever_ lay a hand on my sensei, _I'll kill you_!"

"Go ahead and try it, Demon Fox! I'll take you down without breaking a sweat!"

"Try it. I'll return whatever you throw at me a _hundredfold_. I am Naruto Uzumaki **and I will not be beaten by scum like you!"**

Her son then made so many clones that they covered the entire clearing in a large wave of orange.

One appeared next to her and noticed her, but she held up a finger in a "shushing" motion and whispered to it, "I'll talk to you later."

The clone nodded and proceeded to assist his "brothers" in beating Mizuki within an inch of his miserable life.

Once they were done, Kushina pulled a clone aside and told it, "Make sure Naruto knows that I'll meet him at his apartment. Only tell Naruto, understand?"

The clone nodded and left her alone. She then used _Shunshin_ to head to her son's apartment.

**Naruto's Home (after talking with the Hokage about Mizuki's "Test")**

Kushina was sitting on the couch in Naruto's apartment waiting for her son, legs crossed and hood pulled tightly over her head. She saw how crappy it looked and grew angry at how little her son was given for holding back the one thing _everyone_ in Konoha feared. She then heard the door open and saw the blonde walk in.

He looked at her suspiciously, but she merely went through a couple of handsigns and the walls slowed blue when she was done.

"What did you just do?" asked Naruto.

"I used a _Silencing Jutsu_ on the room. The old man loves using that crystal ball of his to watch over you, and I couldn't let him see me. Only you and one other have that right in this entire village."

Naruto shifted slightly and asked, "Who are you? I've never seen a person like you before, yet you act like you've known me my whole life…It's honestly kind of creepy."

She smiled in the shadows of her hood and replied, "I'm someone who loves you and has watched over you for the past 8 years. Another who would give their life for you."

This shocked Naruto. This woman said that she loves him and watched over him? Who the hell was she and why did she reveal herself now?

"I know this must be shocking to you, but I'm telling you the truth, Naruto-kun. Along with Anko, I've watched out for you while you were in the village. I wasn't there for you for the first six years of your life, but I swore that I would _not_ miss out on the rest of it! You're the most important thing to me, Naruto, "she the removed her hood, showing her beautiful face, violet eyes, and crimson hair, "my son…"

From outside, another cloaked figure took in the scene before him.

'_Hmm, things should be quite interesting now. Let's see what the boy can do.'_

With a fond smile…he leapt into the shadows.

**(End)**

**First chapter is complete and there will be definitely more to come. A new story I'm writing 'Steam Powered Naruto' will be published soon, as for plot details I'll only divulge this...NO KYUUBI INSIDE OF NARUTO!**

***Clears Throat***

**Sorry.**

**See you later bro's.**


	2. Truths Come to Light

**Second chapter of Bloody Guardian today for you beautiful readers and haters alike! I'm glad people are enjoying it so far!**

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed and neither do I.

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

**Chapter 2: Proof, Love, and Plans**

'_Just when you think things can't get worse, life nut-shots you.'_

Naruto stood in his apartment, shocked into silence at Kushina's confession that she was in fact…his mother. It shook him to the core, especially when he originally believed that he was an orphan whose parents either died or just dumped him at the orphanage.

Was everything he knew a lie?

What else could possibly be a fabrication? For so long he'd believed himself to be alone forever, unlovable, unwanted.

Now, this woman who he just met tonight is telling him that she's his mother and has been watching him from the shadows for the past eight years.

"How do I know that you aren't just trying to deceive me like so many of the villagers did before? How can I trust you after just meeting you? For all I know, you could be trying to kill me while my guard is down! You wouldn't be the first to try!" he cried out, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

Kushina herself was beginning to tear up as the words fell from the poor child's mouth. She couldn't believe how little trust her son had for other people. She knew that the villagers would eventually break him, but seeing it up close was just too much for the redhead.

"What do I have to do to prove that you can trust me? I'll do anything!" she asked desperately.

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he thought it over. He thought over everything she told him and finally came up with a solution. "You said that Anko-chan has been helping you watch over me, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Then, if she vouches for you, then I'll give you a chance. She's the only one I trust with something like this."

Kushina couldn't have smiled brighter. Her son was giving her a chance to prove herself trustworthy! She couldn't screw it up, so she bit her right thumb, pulled back the sleeve over her left arm, and spread her blood on the seal on her left forearm.

"What are you doing?' Naruto asked her, curious as to why she made herself bleed.

Still smiling, she responded, "This seal is known as a _Bond Seal_. It is made by having two parties make a binding contract with one another, in blood. I have the one you see on my arm while Anko has the other. We made it years ago when I helped her get rid of her _Curse Mark_ and she swore herself to me as my student. The seal works as a locater, communicator, and fail-safe."

"What do mean by 'fail-safe'? That sounds bad."

"If one of us breaks the contract without removing the seal, the one who broke it will have their chakra network become tainted and kill them. It's mainly to ensure that both parties uphold their end of the deal."

"That sounds…quite effective. Okay, so what did you just do with your seal now?"

"I contacted Anko and made her aware of my location. She should be here soon."

**Dango Bar**

Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin of Konoha and secret lover of one blonde fox-boy, was having a friendly chat with her friend Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress. They were merely talking about how their recent missions went and about life in general. Kurenai then decided to ask a different question topic out of the blue.

Out of the blue.

Bullshit.

"So Anko, what's up with you and that Uzumaki kid?" she asked her violet-haired friend with a small smirk.

Anko had a slight blush on her face at the question, damn Kurenai! She was Naruto's friend and protector, but the woman was slowly developing feelings for the blonde knucklehead. She admired his drive, determination, and compassion for the few bonds he had.

Hell, whenever they hung out together, he treated her like she was the most important person in the world to him, and it warmed her heart whenever he did so.

She may have also sneaked a peak at him when he was changing.

Just a small one.

"We're friends Kurenai, and I trust you with a lot of things, so don't blab this out to anyone, alright?" she asked her red-eyed friend. Kurenai nodded and Anko said, "I think I may be falling for the little gaki."

This shocked Kurenai. Anko never admitted to liking anyone, especially since everyone still saw her as a traitor's pupil and nothing more. "You're falling for him?" she asked in shock.

Anko nodded and replied, "He just has this aura about him that draws me to him. He always gets up after getting knocked down, he strives to do what's right, and he treats me like I'm the best thing that ever happened to him. I've never had someone treat me like that without some ulterior motive. That's what made me admire him and fall for him."

Kurenai was shocked even further at that. Her friend was being completely serious here and admitted to falling for the village's pariah. She smiled to her friend and said, "Well, that's good. I'm happy for you, Anko."

"You are?" Anko asked in surprise.

Kurenai nodded and replied, "Yes, it's about time someone treated you like you should be treated; other than me of course."

Anko smiled at her friend and said, "Thanks Nai-chan."

Suddenly, Anko felt a slight tingle on her left forearm, one she welcomed reverently, and a vision of Naruto's apartment room came to her mind. She knew that Kushina was responsible for it, but what was going on? In the vision, she saw Naruto staring straight at her, so that meant that Kushina had revealed herself to him. But why did she?

Why now?

Throwing down enough money to pay for the dango she ate, Anko stood up and said, "Sorry Nai-chan, but something's come up. I have to go."

She then left the bar before Kurenai could utter another word, much to the genjutsu-user's chagrin.

'Wonder what's gotten into her, 'she thought.

Anko was roof-hopping at high speed so that she could get to Naruto's apartment quickly, this what not an occasion to be late to. She moved so fast that even the ANBU only saw a purple and tan blur pass them by, raising many eyebrows. Kushina's training methods had really paid off for Anko.

She was faster, stronger, and more perceptive than she ever had been.

When she made it to the complex, she hurried to the blonde's front door and knocked. She couldn't hear a thing from the other side of the door, so she figured that Kushina had placed a _Silencing Jutsu_ on the room. She decided to call out, "Naruto-kun, it's Anko! Open up!"

After a few more seconds, the door opened and Naruto saw that his friend was on the other side. He smiled and greeted, "Hey Anko-chan! Can you come in?"

She nodded and was led inside by the still smiling blonde. She noticed that Kushina was on the couch with her hood off, revealing her face to the world. Anko gave her a small smile and said, "Hey there, sensei. Long time no see."

Kushina returned the smile and replied, "Hello Anko."

Naruto had just finished shutting and locking the door before he turned to the two women and said, "Anko-chan, this lady told me a few things that need your confirmation."

Anko nodded and asked, "Alright, what did she tell you?"

"She said that she has been watching me for the past eight years, that she was in a coma for the six years before that, that you have helped her watch out for me, and that she was my…mother." He took a deep breath and ended with, "Is what she said true, Anko-chan? Is she really my mother? Don't you dare lie to me"

Anko was quiet for a bit before she took the blonde into a gentle hug and said, "Yes, all of it is true, Naruto-kun." She let him go and waved her arm at Kushina while saying, "She is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the Red Death of Konoha, the previous Kyubi Jinchuriki, the wife of the late Yondaime Hokage, and… your mother, Naruto-kun."

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. So, what Kushina said was true after all. Not only that, but she was the previous host of the fox _and_ the Yondaime Hokage's _wife_. If that was true, then that means…

"The Yondaime was my father?" he asked the both of them in shock.

They both nodded and Kushina said, "Hai Naruto-kun, Mina-kun was my husband before he gave up his life to protect the village and seal the Kyubi into you. Before you get upset," she said while noticing Naruto clench his fists in anger, "you must know that he couldn't have asked for anyone to just give their child up for the sealing. Would you have done that?" Naruto slowly shook his head no. "Then I'm sure that you now know what he went through before the sealing. He wanted the village to see you as a hero, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't happen; and I was right."

Naruto was slowly calming down and had tears in his eyes before he asked, "Did you ever regret-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT QUESTION!" Kushina interrupted him. "I would never regret giving birth to you, Naruto-kun, and neither would your father! So, don't you ever think that we do!"

Naruto was surprised at her outburst and was slightly scared after it. She noticed this and slowly embraced him in a hug. It was the first hug she had ever given him since his birth and it brought tears of joy to both eyes of mother and son. Naruto hugged her back and began crying his heart out at the return of his mother. He may not know about her, but he was determined to give her a chance.

"Just one thing. While I'm giving you a chance now…I'm still angry…so very angry that you left me alone. We _will _talk about it later" Naruto looked deeply into Kushina's eyes with a fire.

"O-of course, Naruto-kun. I'll explain everything, I promise" Kushina grasped her son's cheeks between her hands.

"Okay then…Kaa-chan" Naruto smiled gently.

Anko smiled at the heartwarming scene and wiped a stray tear from her own eye. 'I guess they deserve some alone time. Don't wanna be a third wheel…' she thought before she made her way to the door. She was about to reach for the knob before her wrist was grabbed from behind. She turned and saw Naruto had grabbed it and that he was smiling at her. She smiled back before he crashed into her with a hug. She was surprised but welcomed it anyway.

"Thank you for everything, Anko-chan."

She smiled at him and held him tighter before she replied, "No Naruto-kun, thank _you_ for everything." She then surprised the blonde, and his observing mother, by kissing him on his whiskered cheek. She chuckled at his now red cheeks and decided to tease him a little. "Ne, Naruto-kun are you blushing?"

He blushed a little deeper as he sputtered out gibberish, something about snakes, ramen, and a lack of clothing.

Kushina laughed behind her hand and Anko merely silenced the boy by kissing his other cheek. He surprised them both by fainting at that. The two women looked at the downed blonde then at each other before the burst out laughing.

After a while, Kushina asked, "So what was that all about, Anko? Kissing my son like that?"

Anko blushed slightly and replied, "I uh… Well… That is…" She then took a deep breath and said, "I think that I may be falling for the kid."

This surprised the redhead. "Really?" she asked.

Anko nodded and said, "He just seems so… I don't know any other word to say other than 'perfect'." Kushina was quiet, allowing Anko to continue. "He has a heart of gold, an unbeatable drive, he's a like his own little ball of fresh air and sun, and he treats me like I'm someone very special to him. I don't know what else these feelings I have could be other than-"

"Love," Kushina finished, shocking her pupil. "You love him, Anko, and the feeling is so foreign to you that you're afraid of what may come from it. Am I right?"

Anko was silent for a bit before she turned to look at the passed out blonde. She smiled softly and said, "Yes… I do love him… And yes, I am afraid of what could become of this, but…"

Kushina listened to her pupil before she stopped. "But…?"

Anko looked to her sensei with a fire in her eyes. "But I won't let that fear hold me back."

Kushina nodded with a smile and said, "Very good, Anko. I'm sure that he'll return the feeling one day." She then lifted her son to place him on his bed. Before she entered his room, she turned back to Anko and said, "You also have my blessing, Anko. If you are successful, then I only ask that you be there for him and never let go." With her piece said, she left her student in the main room to let the words sink in.

Anko was in a stunned silence before she broke into one of the biggest grins she ever made. 'I will never let him go, Kushina-sensei. He means the world to me.' She then left the apartment room via the window and went home for the night.

**About an hour later**

Naruto was slowly coming to from his fainting spell. He was surprised that Anko kissed him on his cheek, not once, but _twice_! He wondered what she meant by them. He also wondered what Kushina would say about it. He was about to get up when a familiar voice said, "You should rest more, Naruto-kun. You have your team placements tomorrow, after all."

He turned to the voice and saw Kushina leaning against the wall near his bed with a smile on her face. "How long was I out?"

"Only for an hour; give or take 10 minutes. Anko left a little while after you passed out. She really cares for you, Naruto-kun," she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled as well and replied, "Yeah, and I care about her too. She means a lot to me." He then turned serious and asked, "So, what happens now? I mean, you said that the Village Council will cause problems if they see you. And it's not like you could just take the 'village weapon' away from here, right?"

"Actually, that is _exactly_ what I plan on doing."

"Come again?"

Kushina smirked and said, "Not now, of course, but soon I plan on leaving the village with you. I've had _plenty_ of time to think it over, and I don't see a reason not to." She then had a scowl on her face and said, "This is _not_ the Konoha I grew up in. they knew that I was the previous Jinchuriki, but they didn't give a flying fuck about that! I was treated with the same respect as any other shinobi or kunoichi. But now, they treat Jinchuriki like scum and 'demon spawn' and I _won't_ allow that to happen to you anymore."

Naruto was amazed at the amount of determination coming from her. He also saw that she was completely serious about this and that she really did care for him. He smiled and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that… kaa-san (mother)."

Kushina was shocked at what he just said. 'He called me kaa-san!' she thought happily. She then nodded to him and replied, "I promise, Naruto-kun. And an Uzumaki _never_ breaks their promises." She then said softly, "Now, go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, Sochi."

He nodded and was asleep in a manner of minutes. Kushina looked on with a loving smile and kissed him goodnight on his forehead. She then left the room to sleep on the couch. She swore that she wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt her son again and promised to be there for him as his guardian from the shadows.

The Bloody Guardian of the Kyubi Jinchuriki would soon be a most feared name throughout all of Konoha.

And all the world would finally know of peace.

**(End)**

**Sorry this has taken so long guys, I've been bogged down with my term paper and some meetings that I can't miss if I want to ship out to boot camp. This will of course be a harem story. Anko, FemHaku, Tenten, Temari are just a few that are confirmed for right now. I've decided that Kushina won't be in it because I couldn't find a logical, and non-cliché, way to add her. Sorry if you wanted to see it but, oh well. See you later bro's.**


End file.
